


The Multiple Meanings of Love (Including 4am Starbucks runs and Some Really Bad Singing)

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Marco has nighmares, there is a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has had a crush on Marco for the past six years of his life. Marco has known Jean's name for roughly eight hours. Their lives are suddenly intertwined by the force that is Connie and an English project that will take them on a journey to discover the multiple meanings of love and the joys of pizza at 2 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beanie, Some Freckles, and Very Obvious Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Marco will have nightmares in later chapters. I won't go into details for them but I will still put a warning in the notes for when they are mentioned.  
> There won't be any smut or anything like that. Heck, I don't think they're gonna kiss until the last chapter.

Marco wasn't one to be late to school, so when he finally picked his head off his pillow and the clock read 6:45, he knew he was screwed. He jumped out of bed to pull some clothes on and attempt to brush his teeth at the same time. Marco grabbed his bag off his desk chair and rushed down the stairs. He knew he wouldn't have time to eat breakfast there so he grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Marco exclaimed as he heard the bell ring when he turned on his school's street. Rushing through the entrance, he let out a sigh was relief when he realized that it was the bell to signal to go to first period. He wasn't late yet.

Marco entered his first hour English class exhausted and out of breath, but on time. He quickly sat next in the first empty seat he saw, and began the bellringer that the teacher had written on the board.

Marco had trouble paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He was thinking about the anime he had been watching last night and began creating fanfiction for it in his head. He knew this would happen but he couldn't help it. His friend Connie wouldn't shut up about the show and he couldn't wait to watch it.

"For this project you will have to work with a partner," Marco heard his teacher say. This caught his attention. He had been so wrapped up in his fantasy world he completely missed his teacher explain what they would be doing. "I will be assigning partners so you can stop making eyes at each other Eren and Armin."

The class groaned and also a few chuckles at the two friends.

"I won't be assigning the project until after the weekend, so make sure you get plenty of rest so you back next week in tip top shape!” and the bell rang as she finished speaking. Marco sighed and rushed to his locker with Eren and Armin. Eren was complaining about some guy in their class but Marco wasn’t paying attention. He was too out of it today.

“…And swear to God, the guy will not stop staring at Marco. Shouldn’t he be trying to get on our good side if he wants Marco? Kirstein is such a jackass.” This caught Marco’s attention. He didn’t remember anyone ever staring at him.

“Who are you talking about now, Eren?” Marco sighed as he unlocked his locker. He turned to see his friends staring at him in stock. “What?”

“Jean Kirstein,” Eren responded after a moment. “You know, the guy who sits behind you in literally every class we have with him. The guy practically drools over you! He’s got this weird ass hair cut, and gages, and always wears this old red beanie. He wears glasses sometimes, too.”

“Sure you’re not the one staring, Eren?” Marco asked in a teasing tone.

“Oh no, Eren prefers shorter men,” Armin responded. Eren’s face was beat red. It was almost comical.

“Shut up, Armin! I don’t!” Eren went to hit Armin with his book.

“Mr. Jaeger, please refrain from using violence at school,” a voice came from behind the two boys. Turning, they saw Levi Ackerman standing with his arms crossed.

“S-sorry M-Mr. Ackerman!” Eren’s blush went down to his neck and it was all Marco could do to suppress his laugh.

“I will never get used to calling him that,” Eren sighed as he watched the shorter male walk away. 

“At least we can still call him Levi when we go to his and Mikasa’s place,” Armin said. Eren’s blush was quickly replaced with a look of dread.

“Oh crap! I promised Mikasa I’d help with a project this hour! Bye guys!” Eren yelled rushing towards the back of the hall and leaving Marco and Armin clutching their sides with laughter.

“We should-we should get to class!” Armin gasped. Nodding in agreement, Marco closed his locker and followed Armin to their history class. 

~~

Marco’s next three classes went by in flying colors and the freckled boy found himself searching the crowded cafeteria for an empty table. Spotting a table in the back, he pushed his way through the students to claim it. When he got there he took out his book and began reading. It wasn’t long before he heard Eren’s loud voice getting closer.

“I swear I’m going to kill the guy! Fucking Kirstein and his fucking gages and his fucking old ass beanie, I’ll destroy him! What did I do to him anyway?” 

“What did Beanie do this time, Eren?” Marco asked as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa took their seats.

“Beanie?” Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

“Marco has finally noticed his beanie clad stalker and for some reason likes to call him that,” Armin answered for him.

“It’s a very nice beanie,” Marco said covering his face with his book.

“No! Marco, you will not fall for that ass. I will hit you!”

“Mr. Jaeger, what did I say about violence?” Mr. Ackerman asked as he took his seat next to his sister.

“Yeah, sorry.” Eren responded, his blush returning.

“So who is this ass Marco isn’t allowed to fall for?”

“Jean Kirstein,” Mikasa answered quickly.

“Oh, that punk.”

“See?” Eren exclaimed! “He’s an ass and a creep!”

“Okay, Eren, I won’t. Don’t worry.”

~~

Marco’s phone started ringing as soon as he entered his room. He answered when he saw it was Connie. He and Connie grew up in the same neighborhood and had been friends since they were kids. They went to the same schools but in middle school they started hanging out in different groups. They remained friends, though, and visited each other’s houses often. 

“Hey, Connie. What’s-“

“Marco, get your ass over here right now! I have a math test on Monday and I’m fucking screwed if I don’t at least C!” Connie yelled through the phone. Marco loved the guy, but sometimes he was a bit crazy.

“That’s what you get for sleeping through class every day,” Marco sighed as he grabbed his backpack. “I’ll be over in five.”

“Thanks man!” His friends voice suddenly lifting. “Oh, and bring your guitar!” And he hung up. 

Marco sighed, exasperated with his friend’s spontaneous antics, and went back to his room to get his blue electric guitar. Marco had planned on taking a nap since it was Friday and he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. Connie must have something important to tell him; otherwise he wouldn’t have to be walking down his street in the chilly October weather. Connie would always use the excuse that he needed help studying whenever he was stressing over something. 

Walking up to Connie’s house, he was surprised to see and old pickup truck in the drive way. As far as Marco could remember no one in Connie’s family had ever owned a truck. 

Knowing the door would be unlocked, Marco let himself in. As he was taking off his shoes he yelled, “Connie, I’m here! Get your ass down here and show your guest some respect!” Marco immediately heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. 

“Yo!” Connie said as he came into view.

“So who am I being introduced to today?” Marco asked.

“Your soulmate,” Connie responded with a wide grin.

“You literally say that every time you attempt to set me up with someone,” Marco said, turning to leave.

“No, don’t go! I swear I’m not setting you guys up – okay not yet – I just need moral support!”

Marco sighed. He reluctantly turned around and followed his bald friend up to his room. Connie was probably stressing out over something simple again. His self-esteem wasn’t great, especially when it came to his intelligence. Because of this, he often got upset when his grades didn’t meet the average or when he had to talk in front of a crowd. He hated showing it, though, and always went out of his way to make himself seem care-free. It hurt Marco to watch sometimes. 

“This better not be over something stupid again. I was going to take a nap,” Marco said as they walked up the stairs to Connie’s room.

“You never take naps, though,” Connie responded with worry lining his voice.

“Yeah, well I ended up staying up all night watching that anime you told me about and only got, like, two hours of sleep.” Marco sighed as he entered Connie’s room. He stopped short when he saw the guy sitting on Connie’s bedroom floor with a guitar in his lap and red beanie on his head. He didn’t look up until Marco sat on the bean bag chair in the middle of the room and Connie sat against the side of his bed.

“I’m going to assume you guys know each other,” Connie started. 

“We’ve never talked, though.” Jean snapped. 

“Well you will now!”

“And why should we?”

“Cause I need help,” Connie stated and looked at Marco fiercely. “You will help, right?” Marco could only nod. He was too nervous to say anything. Jean was intimidating up close. 

“Great! Now, Jean, I need you to be a little less scary.” Jean seemed to realize the tense air he had around him and a look of shame covered his face. 

“R-right! Sorry…” He leaned his guitar against the bed. “So, what did you need help with exactly?”

“Sasha.” 

“Potato Girl?” Marco and Jean said in shock. Jean then turned to Marco. “You call her that, too?”

“Connie told me the story.”

“Guys, focus!”

“Sorry. What about Sasha?” Jean asked, clearly confused. Connie’s faced was now a bright shade of red and Marco was trying to hold back laughter. “What’s so funny, Freckles?”

“Well, Beanie, our buddy Connie over here has a crush on Potato Girl.” Realization struck Jean and he was soon doubled over laughing. Marco, not being able to hold it back any more, soon joined him.

“Guys! This- This isn’t funny!” Marco calmed down first and quickly apologized. Jean took a few more minutes and a slap on the back of the head from Marco until he became sane again. “I don’t know how to talk to her or look at her. And whenever she comes near my legs turn to jelly. Marco, what do I do?”

“Don’t ask me! I’ve never had a crush on anyone before!” Marco exclaimed. 

“You’re useless. Jean, what do I do?”

“How would I know?”

“You’re the only other person here with a crush!” Connie explained.

“Yeah, but I’ve never talked to them before!”

Marco snorted, “Lame.”

“Shut up, Freckles! How do you go your whole life without a crush in the first place?”

“Marco here prefers fictional guys,” Connie deadpanned.

“Wait, guys?” Jean asks shocked.

“Yes, is that a problem Beanie?” Marco responds slightly offended. Jean immediately becomes flustered and nervously pulls his beanie further down over his head.

“No, sorry. I was surprised. Sorry.”

“Yes, yes. Both of you are way too gay to function,” Connie returns the attention to himself. “Now that that’s established, please help me. How the fuck am I supposed to talk to Sasha?”

“You and Sasha are really close, right? If you have a crush on her then you’ve probably always found her attractive. Sasha is still the same Sasha you met in third grade; the only thing that has changed is that you’ve recognized how much you really like her.” Marco explained. He was really just using what he knew from the few romance novels he’s read. 

“Oh my god, you really never had a crush before,” Jean turns to Marco with a look of disbelief. “When you have a crush on someone you are overwhelmingly aware of their presence the moment they enter the room and the lack of their presence when they leave. You see every move they make and every breath they take. They are constantly on your mind but you know you never cross theirs. They’re the only reason you can get out of bed in the morning but you wish they were the reason you can’t. When you have a crush, you can see the stars in their eyes but you know to them you’re just another face.”

Marco stared at Jean in shock. His arms were moving as he talked and his eyebrows creased up, like he was deeply concentrated on what he was saying. He talked so passionately and so quickly, but Marco clung to every word. 

“Jean, dude, you’re getting a little deep,” Connie deadpanned. A blush spread across Jean’s cheeks and he began pulling on his beanie again. “So to summarize what Jean said: having a crush really fucking sucks.”

“Really? I think it sound sweet.” Marco said. 

“Marco, dear, you’re being romantically ignorant again. Please shut up.” Connie said in a high pitched voice. 

“Why am I here in the first place?” Marco asked holding back laughter. Connie knew he wouldn’t have been much help so there was no reason for him to have been there.

“My parents are out and I need someone to cook for me.” Connie said bluntly. 

“I’m not your maid!”


	2. A Caring Connie and 3AM Mario Cart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't as good as the first chapter. I really wanted to get the sleepover done with...  
> Just so there's no confusion, Connie and Sasha call Marco by a nickname from when they were younger- Spot.  
> Also, Sasha and Mikasa are friends but their friendship probably won't go into detail. Idk, maybe I'll write a one shot for it later... You guys can decide.

Marco Bodt is quite possibly the most dense, most infuriatingly oblivious, dork in the entire fucking world. This is what Jean decided as he sat on the counter of Connie’s kitchen while watching said dork and baldy argue over what to have for dinner.

“I don’t understand why you two couldn’t just order pizza!”

“But I don’t want pizza! I want some of your cooking!”

Marco sighed, “Do you even have the ingredients for me to make anything?” A sudden realization overcame Connie’s face.

 “Pizza it is!” Jean exclaimed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to make the call. “You guys just want pepperoni?”

“Yes, thank you!”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”  Marco slapped the back of Connie’s head causing him to stumble forward. “What was that for?”

“Shouldn’t you be making the order, Baldy?”

“Fuck you, Spot. Hand me the phone Horseface.” Jean was used this name and handed his phone to his friend without an argument. He watched Connie leave the room so he could make the phone call.

“You’re a lot nicer than Eren made you out to be.”

Jean turned to Marco in shock. Out of everything that Marco could have said just then, he had to bring up Jaeger.

“That ass. What did he say?”

“That you were an ass. But every now and then it’s jackass. “

“He’s the jackass. Why are you even friends with him? It doesn’t seem like you guys have anything in common.”

Marco shrugged. He wasn’t exactly sure how they became friends either. They liked the same books and they took similar classes all through middle school, but he wasn’t sure when exactly they had become friends.

“I know I talked to Armin a lot before so maybe we met through Armin. Eren’s nice when you actually get know him, though. He went through a lot when he was younger so that might be why he has such an angry shell around him.”

“He’s still an ass.”

Marco laughed. “That’ true!”

Jean wished he could listen to that laugh forever. Everyone had their own unique laugh, they were all different, but Marco’s laugh was somehow brighter. Marco’s laugh made everything around seem warmer and happier. But maybe that was just Marco. Somehow Marco just made the world around him pure.

“The pizza has been ordered!” Connie shouted as ran back into the room. He handed Jean back his phone and turned to Marco. “So, Spot, you wanna stay the night? I still gotta crush you at Mario Cart!”

“Don’t call me that, and fuck yeah I am. You’re going down, Baldy!” They were both in fighting positions, as if waiting for the other to throw the first punch when Jean’s phone suddenly went off. Looking at the screen he had to hold back a laugh when he saw it was Sasha. He quickly answered it, a smirk forming on his lips.

“What’s up, Potato Girl?” A look of horror covered Connie’s face.

“Hey, Horseface!” A cheery voice responded. “I was wondering if you knew where Connie is. He won’t answer his phone and I’m bored.” Connie looked down in shame when both Jean and Marco turned to glare at him.

“I’m actually at his place right now if you wanted to come over. Freckles is here, too.”

“Spot is there? I haven’t talked to him in ages! I’ll be there in ten with some snacks!”

“Okay! See you then.” Jean had an evil look on his face after he hung up and turned to Connie.

“Why would you invite her?” Connie wailed.

“Vengeance,” Jean stated and walked into the living room to start looking through video games.

 

~~

 

 “Spot!” was the first thing Sasha yelled when she entered living room.

“Hey Sasha!” Marco laughed as Sasha threw herself across the couch where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck. This, of course, caused her legs to be in Connie’s lap who was sitting next to Marco.  Jean watched, amused, from the doorway.

“Marcooo!” Sasha whined. “Connie won’t talk to me anymore! Is he mad at me? Why don’t you ever hang out with us at school? Mikasa hasn’t talked to me either! At least Horseface answers his phone…” Sasha had removed her arms from Marco’s neck and was now dramatically sprawled across both his and Connie’s lap.

“Can’t you talk to Krista and Ymir?” Connie grumbled. Sasha sat up suddenly and folded herself between the two.

“I would, but, they’re doing couple stuff all weekend and I don’t want to bother them,” Sasha said glumly.

It was then that the doorbell rang and the four teenagers jumped in surprise.

“Pizza!” Marco and Jean shouted in unison and rushed to the door. Connie got up slowly since he had to pay for it. He glanced down at Sasha, who hadn’t even budged at the mention of pizza. He sighed, and made his way to the door. He fucked up.

After paying for the pizza and grabbing the snacks Sasha brought, the four teenagers where in a circle on the living room floor. Sasha had cheered up a bit as they ate and Connie was acting as care-free as usual. It didn’t take a genius to see that you could cut the tension between the two with knife. Jean was talking to Marco easier than Connie could look at Sasha and he had never even talked to Marco before today.

“Hey, Marco,” Connie said as he reached for another slice of pizza. “Remember that time in freshman year-“

“No! Shut up Connie!”

“Shut up, Marco! I wanna know!” Jean shoved Marco as if that would stop him from interrupting.

“Okay. So we’re at the mall,” Connie starts dramatically. Marco hides his face in his arms but it’s obvious he’s blushing. His ears and neck are bright pink and Connie starts laughing. “And, I can’t remember the store, but Marco suddenly goes completely still-“

“Connie, please shut up!” Marco whines into to arms. Jean can’t help but think he looks adorable like that. He quickly gets rid of the thought before it turns into something more.

“Not now, Marco. I’m telling a story,” Connie says in a motherly voice and Marco groans. “Anyway, Marco goes completely still and is staring at the entrance. There was this youtuber that Marco likes and he turns and makes eye contact with Marco. All that guy does is smile and wave, but Marco fucking trips over his own feet and-“

“Connie, I swear. If you don’t shut up-“ Jean covers Marco’s mouth with his hand.

“Shut up, Freckles, I want to know what happens. You can continue Connie.”

“Right, so Marco trips and the stand he was next to topples over with this loud crash and _everyone turns to stare at him_. I couldn’t stop laughing, it was hilarious!”

Marco licked Jean’s hand causing him to jump and let go of Marco’s mouth. “It was funny for you! I’m lucky I didn’t break anything!”

“You licked my hand!”

“Your hand got in the way of my tongue.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jean said wiping his hand on Marco’s sleeve. “You’re disgusting, Freckles.”

“I am not! I’m very hygienic, aren’t I, Connie?” Marco said defensively. Connie made a big show of being deep in thought.

“Better than me, I guess.”

“See?” Marco gestured towards Connie. “That’s got stand for something!”

Throughout the whole ordeal Sasha had been laughing hysterically. She was clutching her stomach and gasping for air, and at one point she had knocked over a bag of chips. Jean glanced at Connie to see him staring at her with a wide smile that covered his whole face.

 _He told the story to cheer her up._ Jean couldn’t help but smile, too. There were so many times he wanted to cheer up Marco when he walked into class with a frown and bags under his eyes. He had noticed it happened a couple times a week since the sixth grade. It was infuriating that something was causing the kind boy pain and there was nothing Jean could do. Maybe this day could start something new between them.

As close as Marco and Connie were, he knew Connie would never tell Marco straight up that Jean liked him and allow them to take their time getting to know each other. He appreciated that Connie invited them over. While Connie did have his own problem with Sasha he still took into account that he could also help out Jean. Connie was always putting others before him, to a point that it should be considered unhealthy.

 _He’s like a plant_. He helps the people around him but in the end is always unappreciated and is cut down by others. And then there are the people, like Marco and Sasha, who do everything in their power to return the help and build him back up again. While they may be few, they do their best to protect him and keep him out of harm’s way. But Connie continues to give and, while it might not be much, receives the love from his friends he disserves. _Too deep, man. Connie would kill you if you told him that._

“Hey, Marco, did you bring your guitar?” Jean heard Sasha ask. He was so out of it he hadn’t realized that Sasha had calmed down and was now plowing away at the food like usual. She looked expectantly at Marco who nodded with a shy blush coloring his cheeks.

“Great! You guys should play something!” Sasha exclaimed. The three boys looked at each other and Connie shrugged.

“We don’t have anything better to do.” Connie forced himself up and held up a hand to help Marco up. Marco sighed and grabbed Connie’s hand. He was immediately pulled up and dragged up the stairs. Jean followed quickly behind the two. He wasn’t sure they would know any of the same music. As much as Connie had told him about Marco, he never mentioned what kind of music he listened to. He doubted Marco knew any of the emo crap Jean liked.

“Have you taught yourself _Na Na Na_ yet, Spot? I swear it takes you forever to learn new songs.” Connie said as picked up his bass guitar from beside his desk.

“I did, but I’m not going to play it!” Marco said defensively. This took Jean by surprise. He never thought Marco would listen to MCR; much less learn one of their songs.

“So the nerd has a secret emo side, does he?” Jean asked with a smirk.

“Fuck off, Beanie.”

“No, no. Now we have to play the song. Connie made learn it, too…” Jean and Marco came to the realization at the same time. _He fucking planned this._

“Oh, good! Now we have something to play!” Connie rushed down the stairs with his instrument in tow.

“But I don’t wanna sing it!” Marco whined as he left the room. “It’s embarrassing!”

“Good luck trying to change his mind, dude.”

“Thanks.”

~~

 

It was three AM and Jean felt a sudden weight on his shoulder as he concentrated on the screen in front of him. Marco had challenged Connie to a round of Mario Cart which would decide if Marco had to sing or not. Naturally, Marco won and the group of four ended playing the rest of the night.

Jean was currently up against Sasha, who was the one fully awake. Jean, who was already having trouble concentrated due to exhaustion, was having even more trouble when he realized that Marco had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked even more angelic and peaceful like that. It amazed Jean that Marco could sleep through all of Connie and Sasha’s yelling.

When he turned back to the screen, Jean noticed his eyes were starting to shut. There was no way he was going to stay awake until the end but he had to at least try to make third place.

 

~~

 

The next day Jean woke up to find out that Marco had already left and Connie pulling him off the couch and shoving him out the door to go get donuts.

_Maybe things won’t be different after all._


	3. English Projects, 2AM Pizza, and Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long! Hopefully that won't happen again. 
> 
> Okay, Marco has a nightmare in this one but it doesn't go into detail or anything. 
> 
> Also! Thank you so much for all the positive comments! I know I haven't replied to any but they are very much appreciated!

Breakfast went by in a blur and soon Marco was on his way to school – thirty minutes early. He had been in a daze since he got home Saturday afternoon. He luckily hadn’t been assigned any homework because there was no way he would have been able to focus long enough to get it done. The only thing on his mind was that he wanted to Jean again and he couldn’t understand why. He was just like everyone else in this world but for some reason he couldn’t leave Marco’s mind. It was starting to get extremely irritating.

“Marco? What are you doing here so early?” Marco heard a soft voice behind him. He hadn’t even realized he had made it to school. Turning around he saw Mikasa and Levi walking up the steps to the entrance.

“I woke up early so thought I’d use the extra time studying in the library,” it wasn’t a complete lie. He did get up early and he was going to the library, but there was no possible way he would be able to focus on studying. He’d probably end up staring off in space again.

“Here’s a better idea,” Levi said. “Why don’t you two help me clean my office?”

“Eren and I cleaned it on Friday, though.” Mikasa said almost defensively.

“That brat can’t clean for shit.”

“Then clean it yourself. If he can’t clean then why do you always make him do it?”

“Tsk,” Levi walked off without answering. Mikasa sighed and turned to Marco.

“Would you like to go to the library together? I want to review the math notes.” Marco nodded and followed her into the building.

 

~~

 

Marco was the first one to arrive in English and took his usual seat in the front. There was no bellringer so Marco had to sit alone with nothing to do for a minute or two before the other students started coming in. What he did not expect was for Jean and Eren to come in second – fighting.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going next time, Jaeger?”

“I was looking! You were the one who suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway!” They seemed almost oblivious to Marco’s presence as Jean took the seat behind him and Eren sat to his left, arguing the entire time.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t give a four minute warning before dropping my pencil!”

“Why the fuck were you writing in the middle the hall in the first place?”

“Why won’t you two shut up so my brain can recover from studying with Mikasa?” Marco asked. Jean blushed, pulling his beanie down, and Eren turned to him in surprise. Marco wasn’t usually one to interrupt arguments but today he really wasn’t in the mood for Eren’s usual bantering.

“You’re never here so early, did you sleep okay, Marco?” Eren asked concerned.

Marco shook his head. “I had a lot on my mind, that’s all. Where’s Armin?” Marco wanted to change the subject before Eren brought up his nightmares in front of Jean. Plus, he didn’t feel like remembering the one he had Saturday night. They were a common occurrence and he was surprise he didn’t have one Friday night. Despite the fact he went to sleep so late it was the most peaceful sleep he had had in years.

“He’s flirting with Annie.”

“Those two just needed to hurry up and get together!” Jean groaned. “I swear Annie actually smiles whenever anyone mentions Armin.”

“Connie suggested locking them in a closet once,” Marco said, turning so he was facing Jean more. “But I said it wouldn’t be as funny since, you know, they’re both straight.”

“We should still lock them in a closet.” Jean deadpanned.

“We should lock you two in a closet,” Eren mumbled but Marco was still able to hear and hit him on the head.

“That’s not necessary!”

More students started entering the classroom and the three ended their conversation. Armin and Annie didn’t come until right before the bell rang and as Armin took the seat to the left of Marco, Eren sent him a knowing smirk. Armin blushed and turned to watch Annie take her seat in the back between Reiner and Bertolt.

The bell rang and Marco felt his phone vibrate and, after checking to make sure Petra wasn’t paying attention, pulled it out of his pocket. It was from Eren.

_Eren: since when do u talk 2 connie???_

_Marco: since I was like 2 dude -.-_

_Eren: Really?? And Horseface_

_Marco: Friday_

“Mister Bodt, I would appreciate it if you would focus on the class rather than what Eren has to say!” Petra said as she suddenly appeared in front Marco’s desk.

“S-sorry, Ms. Ral!” Marco blushed and he heard a few people chuckle – including Jean. Marco quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket and sent a glare towards Eren who just shrugged it off.

“Okay!” Petra started. “As I was saying last week, I will be assigning a project for _Romeo and Juliet_. Now before I explain what you will be doing, I’m going to be assigning partners. Eren and Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir…” Marco began zoning out as she called the different groups. He was jolted back to reality when he heard his name, “Marco and Jean, and finally Armin and Annie.”

 Marco wasn’t sure how to react. He was glad he’d be able to spend more time with Jean but that just meant there was _absolutely_ _no way he would get the boy to leave his head._ He was silently cursing Petra as she passed out the packets that would be explaining the requirements for the project.

“Like I told you last week, for this project you will be filming a documentary. This documentary will be on what you think love means. _Romeo and Juliet_ , as you now know, is a story about two tragic lovers. The argument, however, is that they had only just met. That they did not have time to get to know each other and rushed in with it, as if playing a game they mistook for love. While many people believe their story to be beautiful, some believe its ridiculous, and if you pay attention in classes you know that I’m one of the people who think it’s ridiculous.” Mrs. Ral walked to her desk and sat on the front so she was facing the students. “I believe that love takes time to build up, but I want to know you think. How do you think people fall in love?” She hopped off her desk and made her way to the white board to right the due in large, green letters. “The whole documentary will be due on November 2nd and there will be a proof of project on October 19th. I _do not_ want to see _anything remotely_ explicit in anyone of your projects. _Do I make myself clear_?” There were a few nervous chuckles and some muffled yes ma’ams when she turned to face them.

Petra allowed them to talk in their groups for the rest of class so they could start coming up with ideas. Marco turned around in his chair so he could face Jean who already had a pen and paper to start brainstorming. Marco never thought Jean was someone to work hard, but considering he was in all of Marco’s honors classes he must have been. It wasn’t until then that Marco realized he had all his classes with Jean except for math, which he assumed Jean took with Eren and Armin.

“Alright, Freckles, how do want to do this?” Jean asked as he headed the paper “Sappy Documentary Project Ideas (W/ Freckles)”. Marco wondered if he always labeled his papers like that and then wondered why he couldn’t just call it “Brainstorming” but didn’t mention it. _Just another thing to find interesting about him, good going, Marco._

“I have no idea,” Marco responded once he registered Jean’s question. He hoped it seemed like he was thinking of an idea instead of falling further into the wormhole that Jean Kirstein. “The only thing I know about love is what I read in books. You’re the one with a crush, what do think we should do?”

Jean thought for a moment and then started skimming through the packet they had received. “Do you think we can have other people in the documentary?”

“Well,” Marco started looking through his packet, too. “If we’re doing the text book definition of a documentary then we don’t necessarily need people in it. Why?”

“I was thinking it might be cool if we interviewed different people we know on what they think love is. Then at the end we could each use what we learned and say we think love is. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah! That sounds awesome!” Marco exclaimed. Jean blushed a bit and pulled his beanie down. _He does that a lot. Is he really that nervous all the time?_

For the rest of the hour they discussed who they could interview and when they would be able to meet up. This meant they had to exchange cell numbers, not that either of them were complaining. If Marco was being honest with himself he would accept that he wanted to squeal like a child when he registered the fact he’d be able to talk to Jean whenever he wanted. However, Marco was in complete and udder denial that he got butterflies whenever Jean let a soft smile appear on his pale lips, and heaven forbid Marco’s face be covered in a light blush when Jean let out even the smallest of laughs. And there was absolutely no way Marco’s step had a little hop in it as he made his way to his locker after class had ended, or as he quickly made his way to history just so he might be able to finish his conversation with the beanie wearing boy before class started.

And that’s how the day went on, the two talked before and between classes. When lunch came around Marco almost invited Jean to eat with him but figured neither Jean or Eren would appreciate having to be around each other more than necessary. By the end of the day Marco couldn’t figure how he spent the last six years of his life not ever talking to Jean.

 

~~

 

Waking up with tears running down his face and sweat covering his body had become a common occurrence for Marco, so at 1:34 am he was not surprised at all to be trying to control his breathing _and for the love of everything that is holy, stop crying._ Marco reached for his phone to find the playlist that Connie had made him for when his nightmares got particularly bad and was surprised to see he had received a text from Jean.

_Beanie: ok I know it’s like 130 but are you possibly awake_

_Freckles: am now. Wats up_

_Beanie: crap did I wake u up?? Im so sorry_

_Freckles: no I woke up from a dream. No worries_

_Beanie: ok if ur sure_

_Freckles: I am. So wat did u wanna talk about?_

_Beanie: wanna contemplate the universe over a box of pizza_

_Freckles: we have school in like 6 hours_

_Beanie: too bad I already have the pizza now where do u live and which window is urs_

It took Jean exactly twenty minutes to find Marco’s house and another five to be seated on his floor with a slice of pepperoni pizza in his hands. Marco quietly ate his own slice as he watched Jean look around his room.

“You have a lot of posters,” Jean stated as he took another bite of pizza. Jean suddenly started staring intensely at Marco. “You look like crap. Where you crying? How bad exactly was this dream you had?”

Marco was shocked that Jean was able see him clearly. He had kept his lights off in fear of waking his parents. Marco shrugged, “I get nightmares sometimes. It’s no big deal.” Jean made a face saying he didn’t believe him and Marco sighed. “What are you even doing here, Beanie? Do you usually have pizza with people you’ve just met at two in the morning?”

“Well, if you really want to know Freckles, Connie said I couldn’t go to his place tonight for some reason or another and you were the next best option. Plus it looks like you need someone to talk to so maybe you should be happy that I felt like being a nuisance tonight.”

As much as Marco wanted to be mad at Jean for just barging into his room at two in the morning he couldn’t find the anger there. In fact, Marco was grateful he had. His nightmare had been one of his worst ones and was glad Jean was there to take his mind off it.

“As long as you’re gone before my parents wake up,” Marco sighed.

“Great, so are you ready to be mind fucked with space knowledge?”

Marco held back a laugh. He had figured out earlier that day that Jean was a giant space nut and found it was just another piece that made up the puzzle of Jean Kirstein. “Okay, Beanie, blow my mind away.”

“Okay. One day on Venus is longer than a year on Earth, but a year on Venus is only 224.7 Earth days.”

“How the fuck does that even work?” Marco asked. Jean put down his pizza so he could use arms as he explained. Marco noticed he did that whenever he was passionate about what he was saying.

“I’m really bad at explaining stuff but basically, it takes Venus only 224 earth days to make a complete rotation around the Sun – which makes one year. However, it takes over a year on Earth for Venus to make a complete rotation on its axis – which makes one day. Makes sense?”

“More or less,” Marco watched as Jean sag his shoulder and picked up his pizza looking dejected. Marco suddenly wanted to watch Jean’s eyes light up again and quickly added, “But I would love to know more about the phenomenon that is Venus. That is, if you don’t mind explaining it to me.”

Jean’s face suddenly let up and he was soon stating everything and anything he could remember about Venus. Before they knew it, it was 4:30 and Marco was helping Jean out of his bedroom window along with the empty pizza box.

After Marco had closed and locked his window, and made sure Jean got down with nothing more than a couple of bruises, he climbed into bed. His nightmare was completely forgotten.

 


	4. Freckles, Stars, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED IT!!!!! I am so sorry for the wait!! School is a lot more work this year but I'll try update whenever I can!!

It had been exactly 3 hours twelve minutes and 45 seconds since Jean Kirstein had climbed out of Marco Bodt’s window carrying an empty pizza box under his arm. The only thing that kept him from believing it was some magnificent dream was the fact that he woke up still smelling like pizza and slightly of vanilla (Marco always had a faint scent of vanilla).

Jean sighed and pushed up his glasses. Both he and Marco had gotten to school barely on time and both of them looking extremely disheveled. Marco had shown up wearing an AC/CD shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and his hair was an absolute mess. Anyone who knew Marco was in complete shock when he rushed into the classroom not ten seconds after Jean. Marco always made a point to dress like the respectable person he is – meaning he wore button ups and blue jeans every day and his hair was always in place. Jean noticed Eren and Armin sending worried glances to Marco throughout the class.  

As much as Jean wanted to focus on Ms. Ral’s lesson, he was too busy attempting to distract himself from the anxiety that was building up inside of him. In the midst of rushing to get to school he had forgotten his beanie and never realized until he was seated and felt the gazes of his classmates boring into him. He felt exposed, as though everyone knew exactly what he was thinking. This was, of course, until he noticed that he could see the freckles on the back of Marco’s neck.

With Marco wearing just a t-shirt for once, Jean had the perfect view of a neck splattered in freckles. _They look like the stars._ As Jean thought that he began looking for constellations in them and ultimately distracting him from his anxiety.

Out of all the constellations that exist – and freckles on Marco’s neck – Jean was only able to find Delphinus by the time the class was over. His disappointment ended when he realized he sat behind Marco in five other classes. He mentally thanked (and cursed) himself for having the biggest puppy crush in existence and rushed out of the classroom to head for history.

“Marco, what the hell happened to you?” Jean heard Eren exclaim in front for him. Looking up he saw Eren and Armin walking behind Marco attempting to keep up with his long strides.

“I didn’t sleep well.” Marco sounded irritated and Jean couldn’t help but think that was his fault. He was the one who made Marco stay up so early after all.

“Bullshit. You never sleep well. What’s different now? Did they get worse?”

“Not so loud, Eren!” Armin seemed frantic to calm both Eren and Marco down but it didn’t seem to work. Marco turned to Eren and gave him a glare that made Jean stop in his tracks. The glare wasn’t even directed towards him and Jean still felt scared out of his mind. Marco never said anything and before he turned to continue down the hall he glanced at Jean. Jean froze up for a moment and Marco seemed to realize he had scared him and turned away quickly.

Jean made his way to history quickly with his head down. He guessed he deserved it, for being so selfish and keeping Marco up. He just couldn’t stand being in that empty house last night. He needed to get out. 

Jean ended up being one of the first people in his history class to show up and took his usual seat. He watched as the rest of his classmates filed in and tried to forget the way Marco had looked at him.

“Here,” Jean looked up in surprise when a black beanie landed on his desk. Marco was standing there nervously and slightly blushing. “I found it in my locker and I noticed you didn’t have yours so I thought you might have forgotten it –“

“Thank you!” Jean scrambled to put the hat on and immediately felt better. He let out a sigh and glanced up to Marco smiling softly at him. Jean wanted to say something else, _anything else_ , but the bell rang before the words could come to him and Marco had to take his seat right in front of Jean.

Jean spent the entirety of that class and the next staring at the back of Marco’s neck and his galaxy of freckles but was unsuccessful in finding any other constellations.

~~

“Oi, Kirstein! Why don’t you stop dreaming and watch where you’re going!” Eren’s voice filled his ears as Jean stumbled backwards. Jean had been walking towards the cafeteria and ran into Eren as he turned the corner. It wouldn’t have been that bad if Eren didn’t have the strength of fifty men to knock him backwards or had been Eren he ran into at all.

“Brûler en enfer, trou du cul!” Jean responded before he could stop himself.

“The hell did you just say?” Eren had him by the front of his shirt before he could register what was happening.

“Eren, stop.” Mikasa was suddenly there and was prying Eren off of Jean. “There’s no way he could have known you were there.” Eren roughly turned away causing Jean to stumble back again. Jean watch as Eren continued walking down the hall.

“I’m sorry about him.” Jean turned to Mikasa who was still standing beside him. “He and Armin got into an argument and he’s just not sure how to deal with his anger. He can be such an idiot.”

“He’s always an idiot,” Jean turned back towards the cafeteria. “Thanks for the help, by the way. As much as I hate the guy, I could never win in a fist fight against him.”

“Anytime,” Mikasa started in the direction Eren went and Jean finally made his way to the cafeteria. He spotted Marco and Armin almost immediately but they weren’t alone. Connie and Sasha were there, too, and that confused Jean even more.

“Horseface!” Sasha called when she notice Jean. “I gotta tell ya something!” Jean made his way to the table quickly so Sasha wouldn’t cause more people to turn and stare at them. The last thing he needed now was for so many people to be staring at him. He noticed that Marco looked happier than usual and that Connie was blushing a bit and hoped his guess as to what happened was true.

“What’s so important that you have to shout across the cafeteria?” Jean asked as he took a seat beside Marco so he was across from Connie and the ever so excited Sasha.

“Connie and Sasha finally got together,” Armin stated flatly and continued reading the book he had out.

Sasha pouted, “You’re no fun, Armin. I wanted to tell him.” Armin shrugged but never took his eyes off his book. “If you act like this don’t expect me to be excited when you and Annie get together!”

This made Armin’s face turn bright red and he looked up flustered. “Sasha! Who said anything about that?”

“C’mon, Armin, you two are so obvious it’s pathetic,” Jean retorted.

“Says you!”

“Yeah, but this isn’t about me. This is about you and Annie.”

“It’s about you now, Horseface!” Connie exclaimed, happy that the attention was mostly off of him and Sasha. “When are you gonna ask him out? It’s been six years; I think it’s about time! What do you think, Marco?”

“I am literally the worst person to ask for romantic advice. We established this Friday; or have you already forgotten?” Marco shot back with a smirk on his face.

“We don’t speak of Friday,” Connie said darkly.

“Why? Friday was fun,” Sasha asked, confused.

“No no, we don’t speak of before you showed up,” he reassured her and Sasha shrugged it off.

“Oh yeah, I meant to ask: why are you dressed like that, Spot?” Sasha turned to Marco.

Marco looked down at himself before replying, “I woke up late again and all my nicer clothes needed to be washed so I just chose the first things I saw.” He looked up to see concern written across Connie’s face and Jean became confused as to why everyone was so worried about Marco sleeping in late. “I’m fine, though. I stayed up late again.”

“You’re definitely twisting the truth but I’ll drop it for now,” Connie said with suspicion spread across his face. He then turned to Jean. “Where’s your beanie? Why are you wearing Marco’s?”

“I was rushing this morning and forgot it. Marco let me borrow his,” Jean answered way too quickly. The way Connie was looking at him made him nervous; like he was being questioned about a crime he didn’t commit.

“Oh – Oh my god, Connie, you sound like a mother!” Sasha began giggling and Connie spent the rest of lunch trying to shut her up.

Jean never did get to ask what Eren and Armin were arguing over.

~~

Jean needed coffee.

And a less sleep deprived body.

And maybe less thoughts about Marco.

But, mostly, Jean just needed coffee.

 _Right, because drinking coffee at four in the morning is completely logical._ It was currently four AM on Saturday morning and Jean was being kept awake by everything that happened that week. While he was used to Marco being the subject of his thoughts, he wasn’t used to his thoughts being actual memories of actual interactions and conversations they actually had. He was used to them being made up scenarios he could never had imagined happening. He was used to the idea of Marco Bodt and all his glory, not the real live flesh and bones Marco Bodt. That didn’t mean Jean didn’t love every second of it.

Jean couldn’t help but think of Marco Bodt as a whole separate universe. There are planets in his eyes and his smile is the sun. _And every little freckle is just another galaxy_.

Jean reached for his phone and quickly opened his messages.

_Beanie: U wouldn’t happen to be in the mood for coffee would u??_

_Freckles: Funny u say that… I’m already @ Starbucks_

Jean was absolutely, positively, undeniably in love with this boy.

No way was he going to tell Marco that, though.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Jean speaks French. I used google translate, though, so idk how accurate it is. He said "Burn in Hell, asshole". 
> 
> Also Jean is a giant sap. I'm sorry.


	5. There is no Darth Vader Emoji

All Marco knew was that it was sometime in the early hours of Saturday morning and he had only typed roughly two paragraphs in four hours.

 He was writing a fanfiction for the anime he binged watched a week ago and he was finally at the part where the two characters kiss, only the words wouldn’t come to him.

“How the fuck does kissing even work?” he groaned and slammed his head on his desk. “OOWW! Fuck you, desk!” Had Marco been any louder he probably would have woken his entire family but for now he was safe.

He sat up rubbing his forehead and glared at the computer. He couldn’t understand why he was unable to write this one part. He had written kiss scenes several times before and there was absolutely no reason why he couldn’t now.

_Because you’re a whole fucking virgin, that’s why. The word “fuck” and “virgin” should not be used in the same sentence._

Marco glanced at the clock on his computer and realized it was already three-thirty. _Fuck this. I’m going to Starbucks._

This wasn’t the first time Marco had taken a midnight stroll but this was definitely the first time he had a destination. He often took walks when his mind was overrun by nightmares. He had never left his neighborhood, though, and tonight- this morning? – felt like the perfect time to do just that. So with a goal in mind, he grabbed a hoodie and his converse and quietly made his way out of his window.

 

~~

 

It wasn’t until Marco was more than half way to Starbucks and had passed the fifth homeless person that he realized that, in some sense, this could be considered a _bad_ idea. He was alone and completely defenseless but it was too late to turn back now so he kept walking.

For some reason he kept hoping that Jean would text him; that maybe he would be able to somehow convince his friend to join him in this early morning coffee adventure. He knew Jean didn’t sleep much and when he did, it was always late into the night. It’s not like Marco was complaining, Jean seemed to have this uncanny ability to text him as soon as he woke up from a nightmare. 

On Wednesday Jean had texted Marco sometime around midnight and they had ended up doing some planning for their project. On Thursday they ended up face timing each other and talked (fangirled) about the new season of a sports anime. Tonight, however, there had been no communication between the two and Marco wondered if it was because he hadn’t had a nightmare as he never went to sleep in the first place. He could have actually gone to sleep for once…

  _Or maybe he’s just tired of you…_

Marco pushed the thought aside. There was no reason to think that. Jean was the one who started the conversation anyway. He wouldn’t go through all that trouble if he was tired of Marco.

It was then that Marco realized that he and Jean had only been friends for a week. One week and Marco already felt like he had known Jean his entire life. Not to mention the boy wouldn’t leave his head. Even now, at almost four in the morning, Jean was all he was capable of thinking about.

Marco was zapped out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and then realized he was standing in front of Starbucks. He sighed and fumbled for his phone as he pulled open the door to the coffee shop.

_Beanie: U wouldn’t happen to be in the mood for coffee would u??_

Marco resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of it.

_Freckles: Funny u say that… I’m already @ Starbucks_

Marco walked up to the counter with far too big of a smile at four AM and having absolutely no sleep beforehand. The barista obviously thought so too judging from their bored look and irritated tap on the register.

“Hello! Can I have a Grande pumpkin spice latte?”

“Whip cream?” the barista asked as she reached for the cups. Marco nodded and looked back at his phone as it lit up.

_Beanie: Which one??_

_Freckles:  by Maria High_

_Beanie: c u in 5_

Marco smiled at his phone in a daze that he was shocked out of it by the barista clearing her throat. He paid her and soon received his coffee and grabbed a table by the window so he could watch for when Jean arrived.

It wasn’t even two minutes after Marco had sat down that he saw Jean’s pickup pull into the parking lot. Jean rushed into the shop looking completely disheveled in his wrinkled band shirt and black skinny jeans. He was also wearing the beanie that Marco had given him earlier in the week. Marco and had completely forgotten about it until then and was suddenly overcome with embarrassment. He had never officially apologized for scaring Jean like he had. 

“There is no Darth Vader emoji,” Jean said as soon as he sat down with his Venti s’more frappechino.

“Uh, what?”

“Yeah, I realized on the way here that there is no Darth Vader emoji and it made me angry.”

“You are sitting in a Starbucks at four in the morning and your one concern is that there is no Darth Vader emoji?”

Jean rolled his eyes as if Marco wasn’t getting something obvious. “Marco. I have many concerns. How many calories does this drink have? How will I burn off these calories? Why is math so difficult? How do I get my crush to like me back? It’s four AM and I’ve only gotten one hour of sleep in the past forty-eight hours. Why does Armin remind me of a coconut? When am I going to die and will anyone be around to miss me? But, it’s four AM and I’ve only had one hour of sleep in the past forty-eight hours so, yes, my biggest concern is that there is no Darth Vader emoji.”

“I’m not sure if you’re amazing or a moron,” Marco teased and took a small sip from his latte.

“Probably both,” Jean replied with a sly smile.

“Nope. You’re definitely just a moron.” Jean snatched Marco’s drink out of his hand in retaliation and took swig. He made a disgusted face as soon as it entered his mouth and he forced himself to swallow it.

“Why would you get pumpkin spice?” Jean gasped out. Marco laughed at Jean’s reaction until his sides hurt.

“That’s what you get for taking my drink!”

“Yeah, whatever you ass,” Jean grumbled as he took a long sip from his coffee. “What has you up anyway?”

Marco rolled his eyes at Jean’s concerned look. He hadn’t told Jean about his nightmares but he figured Jean had already figured it out. “I couldn’t figure out how kissing worked.” Jean raised an eyebrow. “I’m writing this fanfiction and I can’t figure how to write the kiss scene.”

“And you thought taking a walk to Starbucks would help you?”

“Nope. I just really wanted coffee.”

Jean raised his arms in exasperation. “You’re ridiculous!”

“Oh really? And you have a better reason for getting Starbucks at four in the morning?” Marco received a blank stare.

“I- I just really wanted coffee.”

Marco snickered. “So we’re both giant losers who crave coffee at wee hours of morning.”

“Correction, you’re the giant. I’m just a loser.”

Marco rolled his eyes at Jean’s remark. “Oh, right, because being an inch taller than you totally makes me a giant.”

“It does!”

“Yeah, whatever, Beanie. Have you thought about who we could interview?”

“Marco, Bodt. It is now four thirty on a Saturday morning, and you’re asking me if I’ve thought about a project? Do you honestly think I have no life?” Jean asked in mock offense.

“Yes.”

“You wound me!” Marco continued to give Jean a dull stare. “Okay, so I was thinking we should definitely interview our family. And our friends, too, of course. How many people do think we need?”

“No more than ten. And we probably should try to avoid interviewing our friends who have to do this project.”

“That makes sense. Should we add anything else in the documentary?” Jean laughed at Marco’s confused face. “I mean like some documentaries show people doing research so I was thinking that maybe we should film each other on the way to some of our interviews. It would also make good bloopers.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Marco agreed. Jean had a sinister grin come across his face and he pulled his phone out his jean pockets. By the time Marco realized what he was doing Jean already had the phone facing him and the camera obviously open.

“So, Marco Bodt, what would you like to tell the camera on the fine morning?”

“Jean thinks about the fact that there is no Darth Vader emoji at four in the morning and I find absolutely ridiculous.”

“It’s a problem! What if I want to have a conversation discussing the plot structure of Star Wars? If there was a Darth Vader emoji it would make it even more exciting!”

“Yes, because everyone finds discussing the plot structure of the Star Wars movies exciting.” Marco rolled his eyes. “Please turn the camera off, I _Know_ I look like crap.”

“You look marvelous, Marco.”

“Oh, throwing in some alliteration. Nice.”

“Do you think we’ll get bonus points if we analyze what each other say?”

“Ummm… Maybe?”

Jean turned his phone so the camera was facing him. “Hey, Mrs. Ral! We should totally get bonus points!”

Marco’s eyes widened, “You aren’t seriously going to put this in are you?”

Jean turned the camera back. “Well, now I am.”

“You’re awful!”

“I’m aware.”

 

~~

 

Marco woke up to sunlight pouring in through his window and his phone buzzing right by his ear. The clock across his room said it was 10:42 AM and it took Marco a moment to figure out why he was just waking up.

He and Jean had stayed at Starbucks until around 5:30. Jean had given him a ride back to his house and Marco snuck back into his room through the window.

Groaning, Marco reached for his phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Marco! Finally! I’ve called, like, six times already!” Armin’s far too cheerful voice came from the other end.  

“Why?” Marco, for the life of him, could not understand how Armin could be so cheerful.

“Come to Mikasa’s place right now. And bring Jean.”

“Why?”

“Eren and I are stupid in math,” he stated dully.

“What if I’m busy?” Marco asked as he rolled out of bed and picked up the pair of jeans he had worn earlier that morning.

“But you’re not.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Before Marco hung up he heard a rushed “With Jean!” and sighed. Marco quickly prayed that Jean wasn’t a grumpy morning person and called him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that there is no Darth Vader in the middle of math and got really angry about it.  
> And Marco's kiss scene dilemma is written completely from experience.


	6. Some More Coffee, Some Feels, and Lots of Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still 2015 where I am so I technically updated before the new year.

“Turn left up here.”

“I cannot fucking believe-“

“It’s the third house on the left.”

“I finally got to sleep and what happens? You. You fucking happen.”

“Pull in here.”

“You’re not even listening. I hate you.”

“I’m sure.”

Five hours. That’s all Jean had asked for. He only wanted five hours of sleep. But Marco fucking Bodt was pretty damn persuasive and somehow got him out of bed and in his pickup truck so Jean could pick him up and head across the whole damn city to Mikasa’s house.

“You are so fucking lucky I need help in math, too.” Jean grumbled as he parked his truck in the drive way.

“You could have said no,” Marco deadpanned has he hopped out of the truck.

“Oh no. I may have just started talking to Armin, but if this was his idea then there’s no way I was getting out of this. Don’t think I don’t know that, Bodt.” Jean slammed the door shut and followed Marco to the front door. “There better be coffee.”

“This is Levi Ackerman’s house. There will be coffee.”  Marco knocked on the door hard enough that Jean was positive there would be bruises on knuckles.  

 “Get the door, Eren!” Jean heard Mr. Ackerman shout from inside the house. _Oh fan-fucking-tastic. Just who I wanted to see first thing in the morning._

“It’s hardly morning now, Jean.” Jean stared wide-eyed at Marco who just smirked at him. “You mumble when you’re tired. I thought you knew that.” Jean just nodded and braced himself for the oncoming storm that is Eren Jaeger.

If Jean wasn’t so hopelessly in love with Marco he was sure he’d be drooling all over Eren. He was wearing a black tank top that mercilessly showed off every muscle on boy’s tan torso. His black sweatpants hung low on his hip and his hair was slightly messed up as if he just rolled out of bed. He probably did, too, and that just made Jean angry.

Jean glanced at Marco who just stared at Eren with a dead expression. “Did it work?”

Eren actually managed to look like a kicked puppy. “No. I think he’s made out of steel, Marco!”

“I think you’re made of bullcrap. Now let us in, or do you want Armin up your ass again?”

“Yeah, yeah, come in. Coffee has been made and Levi is currently making pancakes. Are you allergic to anything, Jean?” Jean shook his head. “Okay, great. Less food I have to make then.”

Jean followed the two into the kitchen where Levi was stirring batter he assumed was for pancakes. He turned his attention back to Eren who was walking towards where the scent of coffee was coming from and watched as he got out two large mugs he prayed were for him and Marco.

“Do you take anything in your coffee, Jean?”

“Oh, uh, no,” Jean was starting to get freaked out that Eren wasn’t trying to pick a fight. If anything, he seemed to be trying to make himself smaller. It was at that moment Jean actually noticed Eren was shorter by at least two inches. Jean had hardly noticed with how loud Eren made himself at school.

Jean was shocked out of his thoughts by Eren shoving the mug of steaming coffee in his hands. “Mikasa and Armin are in the back playing video games. We’ll call when breakfast is ready.”

“Thanks, Eren!” Marco exclaimed with far too much energy and Jean nodded. “Good morning, Levi!”

“Get out of my kitchen,” Levi responded with a less than enthusiastic voice. Marco laughed and walked out.

“Good morning, sir,” Jean said in an attempt to be polite.

“Get out of my damn kitchen, punk,” Levi glared at him and Eren laughed. “And call me Levi here.”

Jean nodded and stumbled out of the kitchen. As he followed Marco to the back of the house he took the chance to take in his surroundings. The first bedroom they passed Jean assumed belonged to Levi, judging by how unnecessarily clean it was. The next was immediately after Levi’s which Jean was pretty sure belonged to Mikasa. He was surprised by how cute it looked. The walls were a soft pink and most of the furniture was white. There were pictures on the walls that were mostly of Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. Few had other people in them as well.

The room across the hall from the bathroom surprised him the most, though. There were two beds, one on either side of the room. The left side of the room was a bit cluttered with books and paper, but otherwise neat. The wall had pictures and what seemed to be book posters. The right side of the room looked almost barren. The only sign of life was the unkempt bed, the pair of socks next to it, and a single picture on the night stand.

Jean hadn’t noticed he stopped until Marco was standing right behind him. “That’s Eren and Armin’s room.”

“They live here?”  Jean was beyond a bit puzzled and now just completely confused.

“For the most part, yes. Sometimes they live at Armin’s grandfather’s house. The government is starting to get mad at Eren, though, and Levi is trying his damn hardest to become his legal guardian. There’s only so much they can get away with, you know?” Jean just nodded and continued to stare. “Come on, let’s go. And try not to treat them differently.”

“Eren’s the one acting different,” Jean mumbled and Marco laughed as he continued down the hall.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just sulking.”

“I wasn’t worried! He was freaking me out!”

“Okay, Jean. Whatever you say.”

“Well that is what I say, so…”

“Jean, you’re too out of it so please stop trying to be witty.”

“Well whose fault would that be?”

“Yours, Jean.”

 

~~

 

Three things that Jean Kirstein learned before breakfast ended (besides Eren and Armin’s tragic life):

  1. Mikasa is fucking savage while playing Mario Cart
  2. Eren is allergic to gluten
  3. Even Levi’s pancakes are perfect and it was really annoying



They were all seated around a dining table placed between the living room and the kitchen. It was surprisingly nice despite the fact that Eren had gotten over whatever he moping about and tried to pick a fight with Jean every time he opened his mouth. Jean just went with it and he wasn’t sure if Marco was impressed with his ability to act like nothing happened or far beyond irritated and wanted to tape his mouth shut and leave him in the middle of nowhere. Jean hoped it was more of the first option.

“Eren if you don’t shut your mouth right now I will shove this pancake down your throat and I _will not_ rub your back when you puke it back up in an hour,” Armin threatened after Eren’s seventh attempt to start a fight with Jean.

“I second that,” Mikasa agreed as she eyed the pancake she was about to cut into.

“That’s okay, I’ll still have Marco,” Eren said as he turned to Marco with his puppy dog eyes again.

“Sorry, I’ll be busy beating the crap out of Jean,” Marco sent a glare towards Jean that obviously said _“I said to act normal but don’t overdo it. I will cut you._ Jean gulped and went back to his food.

“Don’t you have other brats coming over, Mikasa,” Levi asked, ignoring Eren’s puppy dog eyes directed towards him. Mikasa nodded.  “Please clean up before then.”

Levi picked up his plate, brought it to the kitchen, and then fled to his room. Eren looked absolutely betrayed and Armin was trying – and failing – not to laugh.

“Armin, please help me wash the dishes. Eren, please stay out of the way,” Mikasa started gathering empty plates and Armin started shoveling the last of his food in his mouth to help.

Eren snickered, “I’m sure Annie would be charmed.”

“Shut up,” Armin lightly slapped his arm and picked up his and Eren’s plate before following Mikasa into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on having the study session in this but then I decided make myself hurt inside instead. Oops


	7. Quoting Country Songs, Nowhere Land Pizza, and Observant Little Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN OVER SEVEN MONTHS AND I AM SO SORRY  
> A lot of this fanfiction was inspired by my ex boyfriend who I was still dating when I wrote chapter six. However, we broke up a few weeks after I posted it and I couldn't bring myself to continue writing it. I'm trying to completely get over him and this is a major way of doing so.  
> I apologize for it being so long and I'm looking forward to finally moving this fic along! Please bear with me as get back into the swing of things.  
> Also, I regret the plant simile I made about Connie back in chapter two and would very much appreciate it if you guys just ignore it.

Marco opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was an abandoned gas station and a dingy Mexican restaurant. “Jean, where the fuck are we?”

The last thing Marco remembered was getting into Jean’s pickup after a three hour study session at Mikasa’s. Looking at the clock on the dashboard he realized that had been almost two hours ago.

“Two cities and half a town away from home.”

“Oh great, I’m being kidnapped by my English partner.” Marco stared out the passenger window at the run down building passed by. He thinks he remembers passing through here when he was younger to get to his grandparents house, but his grandparents had died years ago so he hadn’t been out here since.

“Not today. I just want very specific pizza from a very specific pizza place,” Jean laughs and rolls his eyes. “I also want to be joined by a very specific English partner. That okay?”

Marco noticed the side glance Jean gave him. “Yes Jean, pizza sounds wonderful. You still could have told me what we were doing _before_ I fell asleep.”

“Sorry, but I didn’t have this idea until about a block away from your house, and your mom hasn’t been calling you so I figured I was in the clear.” Jean shrugged and turned into a parking lot for a hole-in-the-wall pizza joint that Marco hadn’t even noticed before then.

Marco hummed in response and picked his phone up from one of the middle cup holders. He opened his camera and turned on the video. “Mrs. Ral, I think you should know that your project has caused me to be kidnapped –“

“I just told you exactly why we are here!”

“-And I am being forced to get pizza at the most run down pizza joint -“

“It is completely sanitary. Do not judge its food by the building.”

“- _Against my will_ –“

“Okay, that’s a little bit true.”

Marco laughed and flipped the phone around to film the outside of the pizza joint. “ _This_ is where all my life choices have led me to. Every long lost dream has led me to where you are –“

“Stop quoting Rascal Flatts and go inside,” Marco could feel Jean rolling his eyes.

“I was technically quoting Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, excuse you,” Marco sassed back but got out of Jean’s truck anyway and turned the camera back to himself. “This man calls himself a music nerd.”

“You are literally the only person who knows that,” Jean walked up behind Marco so he was in the shot. “At least I know that Jupiter has sixty-seven moons.”

“Why would I need to know how many moons Jupiter has?” Marco replied exasperated.

“Why do I need to know who originally sang “Broken Road”?” Jean shot back and held open the door for Marco.

 

~~

 

 

“So is it good or is it good?” Jean asked as Marco shoved a fourth slice into his mouth.

“I have this awful feeling you’re drugging me because this is literally the best thing that has ever entered my mouth.” Marco rushed out before taking another large bite and ignoring Jean’s laughter. “How did you even find this place?”

“My mom took me here a lot when I was younger. She and my dad actually met here,” Jean said as he looked around the place. It was small, just enough for a few tables and booths. It seemed like the kitchen took up most of the room and, considering how amazing the pizza is, was totally fine by Marco.

“Why couldn’t you be this sappy in front of the camera?” Marco asked.

“Our class doesn’t need to know how my parents met,” Jean gave Marco A Look and Marco rolled his eyes.

“But they fell in love, right? That’s kind of what our project is on.”

“Well, yes.”

“And it would show that meeting someone and falling in love with them isn’t always a huge extravagant event like it’s portrayed in _Romeo and Juliet_. Sometimes you find the right person at a rundown pizza joint in the middle of nowhere.” Marco stopped when realized Jean had his phone out. “What are you doing?”

“I figured you where about to say something deep. I was right,” Jean gave him a smirk and kept his phone out.

“I hate you,” Marco sent Jean a weak glare.

“You love me. And I love the pizza sauce that’s dripping down your chin.” Jean laughed as Marco grabbed half of the napkins on their table to wipe his chin.

“Stop laughing and go ask the employees what love means to them.”

 

 

~~  


 

By the time they left they had been able to interview the girl at the register and one of the chiefs.

 

 

~~

 

 

Marco got home sometime before eight and found his little brother reading in the living room. He hardly came to a decision before taking out his phone and turning on the camera.

“Hey, Mathew, do you mind if I ask you something for a project?” Marco sat down the couch next to his brother. His brother jumped as if just noticing Marco was there and gave him a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, what?” He asked as he put his book down.

Marco chuckled, “Do you mind if I ask you something? It’s for a documentary I’m making for English.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Mathew sat up straighter a repositioned himself so he was more or less facing Marco.

“Great! You okay with me filming you?” Mathew nodded and Marco hit record. “Okay, what’s your definition of love?”

Mathew looked confused at first but then seemed to think hard about it. “Love is the way Dad looks at Mommy when she isn’t looking.”

“What do you mean?” Marco wasn’t aware how observant his little brother was. As far as he remembered, Marco never noticed his dad looking at his mom differently when she wasn’t looking.

“He gets this look on his face like she is the only one there and nobody else exists. Sometimes he’ll do it even if he’s talking to someone. The boy with the beanie looks at you like that, too.”

Marco looked at his brother in surprise. “You mean Jean? When did you ever see him?”

“Today when he picked you up. He looked at you like dad looks at mom while you were putting on your seatbelt and waving to me.” Mathew responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Marco stopped recording and stood up. “No, not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean totally took Marco on date so if you were wondering, yes, that was definitely a date. And of course Marco figured that out (probably) because of his little brother. Get ready for hella awkward moments next chapter!


	8. Bad Food Choices and Horseface Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a lighthearted chapter... sorry in advance

_Beanie: You know what’s a really bad idea?_

_Beanie: Eating a entire bag of white chocolate kit kat bites in one night_

_Beanie: You know what I’m about to do?_

_Beanie: Exactly that_

Jean pulled his laptop closer, pressed play on the video, and finally ripped opened his bag of white chocolate kit kat bites. He figured that if he ever made it to Heaven this is what it would be like. He felt his phone vibrate as the opening of the episode began.

_Freckles: Jean no_

_Beanie: Jean yes_

_Freckles: nooooooo_

_Beanie: there is literally no one here to stop me_

_Freckles: if I knew I could get away with it I’d go over there and stop you myself_

_Beanie: but alas you are a pure hearted goody-two-shoes who is more terrified of getting in trouble than you are of spiders_

_Freckles: there were literal tears in your eyes today when you got yelled at for having your phone out_

_Beanie: this isn’t about me tho… my show is starting byyyyeeee_

Jean tossed his phone to the other side of his bed and grabbed a kit kat. Now it was just him, his kit kats, and magical anime boys.

He was getting the image of Marco blushing earlier today _out of his mind._

 

~~

 

“Jean, is that your lunch?” Connie asked as Jean sat across from him and Sasha. He had an eyebrow raised and was staring questioningly at Jean’s bag of goldfish.

“Is that a problem?” Jean asked back and opened the bag.

“That’s going to make you more thirsty than usual,” Sasha said with a smirk. Jean flicked a goldfish cracker at her and she caught it in her mouth.

“I watched two seasons of a magical boy anime last night so at this point I really don’t care what a logical choice of lunch is and what’s not. Fuck logic.” Jean stuffed a handful of goldfish in his mouth. He nodded at Armin who sat down beside him.

“How would one even fuck logic?” Connie asked as he swiped a goldfish that had fallen on the table.

Jean stared thoughtfully into the bag of goldfish for a moment. “Up the ass.”

Armin closed the book he was reading and left the table. A beat passed and the trio busted out into laughter. For once Jean didn’t mind the stares he was receiving. He was tired and confused and eating a _bag of goldfish_ for lunch. He needed to laugh at his bad sense of humor.

“Do I even want to know?” Jean heard Marco behind him and bent his head back to look at him. Jean noticed dark circles under Marco’s eyes and how much paler his skin looked. He didn’t to say anything so opted to ignore until he had the chance to talk to Marco alone. Jean felt like it was more than a few all nighters watching anime.

“Hello to you too, my freckled friend,” Jean smirked and lifted his goldfish up. “Goldfish?”

Marco rolled his eyes and sat down where Armin had been only a minute before. “Are there anymore poor food choices you’ve made in the past twenty-four hours that I need to know about?” Marco asked and grabbed a handful of goldfish.

“Goldfish is not a poor food choice,” Jean protested.

“Eating an entire bag of it for lunch is, though.”

“No way. This choice was completely tame and rational,” Jean agued. “I almost got the gallon.”

“Jean, you are going to kill yourself!” Sasha cackled.

“What were his other bad choices, though?” Connie asked.

“He ate an entire bag of white chocolate kit kats bites last night.” Marco grabbed another handful of goldfish.

“I regret nothing!” Jean defended himself.

Marco rolled his eyes and cradled his head in his arms on the table. He opened his mouth and stared expectantly at Jean. Jean rolled his eyes and placed a goldfish in Marco’s waiting mouth. He hummed in appreciation and closed his eyes.

“Hey, Spot, you okay?” Connie asked with concern.

“Yeah, ‘m just tired,” Marco muttered and his breath evened out. Sasha and Jean both laughed but Connie only stared at Marco with concern.

“Did he text you last night?” Connie asked Jean.

“No. Not unless you count him responding to me yesterday evening before I started watching anime.” Jean said. He shoved more goldfish in his mouth and watched as Marco’s face started to contort into fear.

“Shit.” Connie muttered. He reached over and started nudging Marco’s arm. “Shit, not here. Please not here.”

“What’s wrong?” Jean asked and Sasha just gave him a tight smile. Marco was starting to break into a sweat and he started breathing heavy. Jean sucked in a breath. _Oh. He gets nightmares._ Jean ran a hand through Marco’s hair and pushed it back. “Marco, buddy, you gotta wake up.”

Marco jerked awake and sat up. His face was pale as he glanced around wildly. His gaze landed on Jean and Marco’s face turned bright red.

“Are you okay, Marco?” Jean asked slowly. “Do you need water or something?”

Marco shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes. “How long was I asleep?”

“Like, two minutes, dude.” Connie replied.

“Two minutes…” Marco repeated but didn’t say anything else. He slowly leaned sideways and rested his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“Um, what –“

“Shush. Last time I slept on your shoulder I slept better than I had in years. I’ve literally gotten fifteen minutes of peaceful sleep in the past three days. I really don’t give a damn about where I am or how I get it at this point. So shut up and don’t move.” Marco was asleep again before Jean had time to even process what he had said.

“He gets nightmares,” Jean said to Connie and Sasha. Neither would meet his gaze which proved he was right. “And no one bothered to tell me why?”

“It was Marco’s decision not ours,” Connie said. “He said he was going to tell soon but he was scared.”

“Scared of what?” Jean asked defensively. He put his arm around Marco’s waist to support him and glared at Connie.

“His nightmares are different,” Connie explained hesitantly. “But they always involve man eating giants attacking us and other people he knows. Jean, he’s been having nightmares about you for years and hasn’t even realized it.”

“What do you mean?” Jean asked.

“There’s one he never fails to tell when he has it. It, um, it’s in your point of view,” Connie swallows and stares at Jean. “It’s always the same. You’re looking for dead or injured people after a battle and you come across Marco.”

“Okay?”

“He’s dead, Jean. You find his half eaten corpse in some out-of-the-way ally.”

“How do you know it’s me?”

“He says, and I quote, “It’s a hot guy with two toned hair. He kinda looks like a horse, though.”” Connie chuckles a bit at the last part and Sasha giggles.

“Oh, great, so even in nightmares I still resemble a horse.” Jean tries to joke but can’t find the energy to even smile. “Has he actually figured out it’s me in that one?”

“I don’t think so. He hasn’t told me he’s had it in a while.” Connie bites his lip and sends Marco another worried glance. The bell rings before anyone has time to say anything else and Connie quickly stands from the table. “Can you wake him up? My class is in the other side of the building.”

Yeah, sure,” Jean nods. “No problem.”

It takes Jean a minute to wake up Marco but soon they’re on their way to their next class. Marco refused to make eye-contact with Jean and his face was as red as a tomato. Right before they got to the classroom Jean sucked in a breath and stopped Marco by pulling on his arm.

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I ain't that sorry. Also, the kit kats, goldfish, and fucking logic up the ass parts are all stupid things I have said/done and I honestly don't know why my friends put up with me....  
> And there won't be any nasty doings in the next chapter but I'm not promising completely innocent thoughts  
> Yell with me at theworldswecantsee.tumblr.com (It's worth it I swear)


End file.
